NagiKae One-shots
by Not Your Writer
Summary: Contains one-shots featuring the two shorties of Class 3-E, Shiota Nagisa and Kayano Kaede/Yukimura Akari with the participation of Class 3-E students and their teachers. Genre may vary as the ratings. SLOW UPDATES.
1. chapter 1

**Let me** **tell you something:** This is my first attempt on making a fan fiction and this is my first time posting here in so I'm having some difficulties. My inspiration for writing is the lack of NagiKae here! It's really disturbing and saddens me at the same time. So lo and behold! I decided to make stories with lots of NagiKae fluff and Class 3-E broships. I accept request and updates are spontaneous, really depends on my mood. Also, pardon my grammar for English is not my first language. Anyway, this chapter is short because I'm still proofreading the other one-shots and I'm eager to share this one even though I'm not satisfied. Reviews are welcomed~

 **Disclaimer** : **I don't own Assassination Classroom 'cause if I do, there will be a season 3 by now**.

~~

Title: A Second Too Late

Pairing: Shiota Nagisa/Kayano Kaede

Rating: K

~~

It happened in a flash. One moment he's killing off the small monsters that swarmed the area with her protecting his back and the next thing he knew, she was standing between their teacher and that monster with a tentacle pierced through her chest.

Time seemed to stop to him. Everything slowed down. The cries of their classmates screaming her name sounded distant even though he's not that far from them. The horrified expression of their teacher didn't register in his brain (he refused to because all he can think is her, slowly falling to the ground with eyes that lost their shine). His breath hitched as his eyes zeroed to her. Her, who now laid on the ground with her blood pooling beneath her motionless body.

A lot of questions was running in his mind. Why is she lying there? Why is she not standing up? She shouldn't be there! She was supposed to be next to him, protecting him while he did the same to her so why? Who?!

The faces of his classmates and the monsters blurred together with the background as he ran towards her, the feeling of his mana rising tickled the back of his mind but he payed it no heed for his mind is solely focused on reaching her.

"Kayano!"


	2. Chapter Two

**Let me tell you something:** I apologize for the wrong grammar. English is not my first language and well, I don't have a beta reader so expect lots of errors.

 **Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom is not mine. The lyrics used is not mine too.**

 **Song: Fireflies by Owl City**

xxx

Title: A Night with an Idol

Pairing: NagiKae

Rating: T

Universe: Where Nagisa is the lead vocal of the famous band; Assassins, and Kaede is just dragged by her friends to a concert.

xxx

The shouts of hundreds of girls thundered throughout the stadium making Akari wondered how much her eardrums can take before they burst by their high-pitched screaming. The blaring lights of red, blue, yellow and white didn't help either, only fueling the ache she can feel between her eyes. She asked herself for the nth time that night; why was she there when she can stay in her apartment watching some movies and maybe, check on her boyfriend whose not replying on her messages (not that she sent him lots of it). She fought the urge to roll her eyes when she saw the reason.

Blonde hair bounced as she jumped, pumping her fist in the air as she sang along the song and the other girls. Nakamura Rio, a friend of hers, dragged her out from her sanctuary to watch the performance of a famous boy band she's been fawning for the past three months.

 _"Assassins are performing in our city tonight~" Rio sang before wrapping an arm around her neck while waving five tickets in front of her face. "We should go!"_

 _"We're having a slumber party tonight Rio, don't you remember?" Akari replied, pushing Rio off her before typing another message to her boyfriend._

 _T_ _he blonde prankster rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "But Akari, slumber party is sooo boring." She drawled, eyes twinkling in mischief. "We should do something new tonight!"_

After a lot of begging, prodding, negotations and blackmailing, Akari, Manami, and Hinata agreed albeit reluctantly. Yukiko can't come so Rio called Meg to go with them. How she managed to convince the female, Akari didn't want to know.

A sigh escaped from her lips before she pulled her friend Manami close to her, the shy girl was about to be squashed by some fangirls who were jumping and screaming the lyrics of the song on the top of their lungs. Manami shoot her a grateful smile and fixed her glasses who slide down her nose. Akari smiled back and looked at their other friends. Rio was clearly enjoying herself, waving a placard she got from somewhere. Hinata looked like she's enjoying too and Meg as well. Even Manami was mouthing the lyrics beside her.

Smiling to herself, Akari can't help but hum the song currently played by the band, the ringing of her phone went unnoticed by her. As the song ended, everything went black making some girls shrieked in fear. Manami clung to her, digging her nails on her arm making Kaede wince in surprise. Murmurs filled the place but everyone shut their mouths when a smooth baritone voice floated in the air.

"And now let's welcome the lead vocalist of Assassins, Nagisa in his solo performace!"

A spotlight was focused on a short blue haired guy who was gripping the mic with his head bend down, bangs covering his eyes from the audience. When the music started, he raised his head wearing his sweet smile that charmed most of the girls, blue eyes twinkling as he surveyed the crowd.

"You would not believe your eyes

if ten million fireflies

lit up the world as I fell asleep."

His voice, feminine but strong and soothing, made the girls swooned again. Singing along with him.

"'Cause they fill the open air

and leave teardrops everywhere

you'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare."

Akari who was not blessed in the height department was grateful for the big screen on the stage. She can see the idol who was performing even though they're located near the back. As she stared at the vocalist, Nagisa, she can't help but think that she saw him somewhere before.

"I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly

it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'cause everything is never as it seems."

 _'Maybe I saw him in a magazine? He's an idol after all.'_ She thought to herself, hand unconsciously went inside her bag. She jolted from her thoughts when she felt her phone ringing. Still staring at the idol's face, she took out her phone and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you?!" was the line that immediately greeted her. "I've been calling you for million times, you dared ignore my calls?!"

The migraine she felt earlier came back with force. She went outside after gesturing to Manami that she's taking a call and sighed as the cool breeze of the evening hit her face.

"Jason? Hey."

"Haruna, what the fuck? Where the hell are you? Why is it so loud there awhile ago?"

Akari rolled her eyes, "I'm at-"

"Are you in that concert being held at Kunugigaoka Stadium? What's wrong with you? I'm already your boyfriend! _The_ Jason is your boyfriend and you're out there chasing some guys who are below me?!" Her boyfriend shouted. Akari's eyebrow twitched in irritation as she held her forehead.

Her boyfriend, Jason, was a rising actor. They've been dating for two weeks and even though Akari wanted to break up with him, she held no feelings for this arrogant ass, but her sister would be disappointed again. With her nonexistent love life, her sister suddenly thought of pairing her with someone and that someone was Jason. Akari, who can't really say no to her sister, agreed. So at the age of twenty four, Jason was the first one who became her first boyfriend. Akari thought she'll fall for Jason. With his looks that make any girls sway, she really thought she'll be having feelings for him but after a week of dating, she just wanted to punch the dude in the face.

"Chasing some guys? What do you think am I? A hoe?"

"I wouldn't be surprise if you are."

That made Akari snapped. Anger suddenly reign her veins as she gripped her phone tightly and shouted at him. "You asshole. Who do you think you are? Just because you're some actor doesn't mean that you're above eveyone. You're not that good anyway. You're acting sucks and to be honest, between you and the Assassins, I'd choose them over you without hesitation. They're more appealing than your arrogant self."

"You bi-"

"You know what," She cut him off. "I really want to do this after the first week we dated and you gave me a chance now so goodbye asshole I'm breaking up with you!" She quickly ended the call and huff, shutting her phone down before rolling her eyes. Great. Now she needed to explain to her sister why she broke up with Jason.

Sighing, she looked at the night sky. _'But for now I needed a drink.'_

xxx

Groaning to herself, Akari tried to walk straight but keep on swaying as her vision turned blurry. Stopping on her tracks, she ran her fingers through her hair and crinkled her nose in distaste. She drank too much for her own good and now her mind's hazy and she really felt dizzy.

"I shouldn't have drink too much. Ugh, so dizzy." She complained to herself and continue walking only to trip on a rock. She braced herself to feel the impact when she landed on the hard ground but the pain never came. Only a masculine scent and then everything went black.

xxx

Sun light seeped through the drapes hitting Akari on the face. She stirred and her forehead creased in annoyance before she turned over facing the other direction, hand reaching out to grab a pillow to snuggle with. But instead of a soft pillow, her hand landed on a smooth but hard surface. Frowning, she kept on patting the said surface, her hand going lower in each pat. Suddenly, her hand was grabbed by something making her eyes flutter open in confusion.

The mint green blanket she hoped to see was replaced by light blue. Instead of cream walls, white walls surrounded her. But what truly greeted her and shocked her to the core was that, instead of an empty space, a man was beside her. A blue haired naked man was lying beside her who was also staring at her with wide familiar blue eyes.

Everything seemed to stop for Akari as she stared at the man before her. Lots of why's and what's were running in her mind. What happened? Why was she there? Where was she? Why was there a man beside her? Why was she with a naked, lead vocalist of the Assassins?!

And lastly, _'Is this a dream?'_

The grip on her wrist tightened, jolting her out from her thoughts and her eyes immediately went to the hand that stopped hers from moving any further and proving that this was not a dream.

A blush bloomed on her face, her eyes widened more as she realized where her hand would land next. Only an inch away and she would have touch something that's not suppose to be touched by her. Fighting an urge to squeal in fright, she quickly looked at his face again. A bad move for he swiftly move on top of her, pinning her hands above her head, face hovering only a few centimeters away from hers.

Akari's face turned redder than before. With their nose almost touching, Nagisa spoke with a husky voice.

"Who are you?"


	3. Chapter Three

**Let me tell you something:**

My heart soared in joy. There are actually people who is reading this! I'm so glad. Thank you for the reviews!~ And about Chapter two, I was planning to leave it like that, a cliffhanger, but it received some positive reviews so maybe I'll continue it. MAYBE. Constructive criticism is welcome~

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom** **and the song.**

 **Song: Enchanted by Taylor Swift**

xxx

Title: Enchanted

Pairing: Shiota Nagisa/Kayano Kaede(Yukimura Akari)

Rating: T

xxx

The night had just began but for Nagisa, he felt like hours had already passed by. He cast a glance around him, avoiding eye contact as he silently observed everyone with sharp eyes like he always do. Most people were grouped into three or more, exchanging pleasant greeting or happily chatting.

Happily. Nagisa fought the urge to scoff. There are lots of words to describe the atmosphere in the room but 'happily' was not one of it. He took a glass of wine from a passing waiter, smiling politely at the server, before taking a small sip. He may not look like it but Nagisa was bored. Utterly and completely bored.

 _There I was again tonight_

 _Forcing laughter, faking smiles, same old tired lonely place._

He heaved a small sigh and plastered a polite smile on his face as a man in his forties approached him looking prim and elegant like everyone else in the room. He had hoped no one will approached him but it seemed like fate was against him this night. The man greeted him pleasantly, which he returned, and started talking about business which immediately drew a tired sigh from Nagisa. But he can't drove the man away so he kept his (fake) polite smile and acted like he was listening to the older man's chat.

 _Walls of insincerity_

 _Shifting eyes and vacancy_

 _Vanished when I saw your_ _face._

The man suddenly stopped talking and smiled brightly, eyes focused on someone standing behind Nagisa.

"Oh. You're finally here!" The man cheerfully said, startling Nagisa with his loud voice. He thought the man was strict and uptight, practically radiating an intimadating aura that could make anyone tremble but he was wrong.

"Sorry I'm late father. I got stuck in a traffic."

A feminine voice entered his ears, making Nagisa blinked then turned around. Time seemed to slow for him as his blue eyes meet her honey brown orbs. He froze for a few seconds before blinking once again. The woman in front of him was the perfect combination of pretty and cute. With her brown hair pulled into a side ponytail, a few strands of brown hair framing her face, and a height a few inch shorter than him, yeah. She's pretty and cute. And breathtaking with that white dress she's wearing.

He was snapped from his thoughts when the man patted his shoulder.

"Mr. Shiota, this is my daughter Akari." The man, Mr. Yukimura, introduced the young woman to him.

Akari bowed then smiled at him, a smile so warm and genuine unlike the other smiles that greeted him that night. Nagisa's heart skipped a beat.

"I'm Yukimura Akari. Nice to meet you Mr. Shiota."

 _All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you._


	4. Chapter Four

**Let me tell you something:** This drabble is based on that fanart I saw. I forgot the link but I saw it on Pinterest.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom.**

xxx

Title: One-sided

Pairing(s): Shiota Nagisa/OC, Shiota Nagisa/Kayano Kaede

Rating: K

xxx

His kind blue eyes was focused on her, full of affection and love. The top of his ears were tinted with red as he smiled shyly, so warmly. "This may be sudden but,"

He lightly scratched his cheek, the redness of his ears now spreading across his cheeks. "I love you."

Those three words made Kaede froze as her breath hitched and her honey brown eyes widened in shock. Her heart suddenly picked up its pace and her chest felt like its about to explode with emotions. She finally heard those words. Those words she waited and longed to hear since their middle school.

She gulped, mouth suddenly dry and throat suddenly tight. Tears started prickling on her eyes, making her vision blurry and she blinked them away. Only for them to fall like the pieces of her broken heart.

She covered her mouth to stifle her sobs, head bent down to cover her face with her hair. Why did she followed them? Why did she let her curiosity get the best of her?

Kaede heard a soft gasp and a soft whisper of "I love you too" before everything turned into an incessant buzzing in her ears. Her gripped on her own arm tightened as sadness and pain strangle her like snake. She smiled bitterly. She finally heard those three words from him but sadly, it's not meant for her.


End file.
